User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Ok i got the message now i want to apply that in prime source but i cant seem too find the button to add the previous photo into the gallery. Conclusion After thinking it through, the ban seems too light in regard of what happened. I think a one-month ban would be more appropriate, seeing as it is what Canine got for similar facts (lesser ones, even). Sounds fair and reasonable, DYBAD confirmed having opted for a week until the specifics of the situation could be figured out, which they are now. Waiting for your answer, Kuo. Nat-chan 00:32, March 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Talk I have this other idea for a power if you don't mind. It is called Simultaneous Possible States, or at least that is the name I have now. Basically, it is the ability to perform multiple actions at the same time by merging possible actions from possible reality states into one. With this, one could do a flip kick, a normal kick, a punch, an uppercut, a karate chop and shoot a gun at the opponent they are facing. Defensively, the user could also dodge multiple objects by merging all possible states each having the user dodge each object. All attacks would be seen at the same time, but with each body part of each possible state being visible, though that does not mean there are necessarily full "clones" of the user doing each movement, as the movements are done in the exact same place. This could also work for doing other things non-combat related as well, such as speaking on the phone while yelling out to someone who hears you and saying a passcode in front of a door, all without each action interfering with each other. The main limit is that the movements and actions have to be on the same spot, or where the user's body is as they move. It doesn't work with "clones" of the user being outside the user's spot, like one spot being in front of something and another from another direction. So, what do you think? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:57, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Kuo, I have a power. It's called "Transcendent Element Manipulation". Basically, you manipulate elements, like fire, water, earth-like, electric, dark, energy, etc. with godly properties/transcendent properties. I have users for each element, and even a user for all of them. This is not to be confused with Light Element Manipulation, as this power is far more powerful in its own way, and this can overcome ALL of the elements made. This is also unstobbable. May I, the nigga of Maxoflas, create this? What do you think?Maxoflas (talk) 03:32, March 18, 2016 (UTC) No wonder I felt like I asked this before and got a similar answer. Which of such powers exist, may I ask? Flamerstreak (talk) 05:20, March 18, 2016 (UTC)